Rosalina's Goodbye
by Luma Dome
Summary: This is a short story that takes place on Rosalina's Cosmic Observatory after she says goodbye to Mario.


Rosalina's Goodbye

"Thank you. I will watch over you from beyond the stars."

The mother of the stars stared for a while at the new creation that had once been her home. Mario and his special one had made it back safely to their kingdom. Rosalina smiled gently; She could have asked for nothing better than the time she was able to spent with the red-suited man. She took in as much of the delicate blue planet before turning gracefully from it. Her work was done. It was time to move on to her own life in the cosmos.

The lumas followed behind their mama. They didn't smile; none of them talked. They glided in her path, feeling just as empty and distant as their mama.

It was as if none of it happened.

Rosalina glided freely, sweeping her wand upwardly. The shimmering blue light gushed from the wand and enveloped the Observatory in blue light. Rosalina drifted back to the Observatory floor. With obvious force, the Observatory burst out into the brilliant cosmos, leaving the Mushroom Kingdom far behind.

_ That's it. The journey is over._ Rosalina thought._ It's done._

_ It's time to move on._

Tears flooded her eyes. _Why did it have to end?_

The burning ache filled Rosalina's chest. She covered her face and hurried off towards her bedroom. She couldn't let the lumas see her cry.

Outside the doorway, she could feel her throat closing up, forcing no air to escape her lungs. She pulled the curtains shut and sat down on her bed. Once in the safety of her room,She buried her face in her hands.

Hot tears soaked her face. _No, it can't be over. _She finally took a shaky, deep breath, taking the pressure from her lungs. _Why did it have to end?_

For a while Rosalina sat in the dark, trembling and letting the tears fall down her face.

The crying stopped. She didn't feel sad anymore, or remember why she was so upset; a great load felt like it had been taken off her shoulders.

Rosalina got up, went into the master bath, and turned the faucet on warm. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. A deep contentment spread through her body.

-.-0-.-

Later that evening the lumas gathered around for a bedtime story in the library. Several young lumas had picked out their favorite book to present to Mama when she arrived. There was a strong mood set in the room. Finally, the door opened and their Mama stepped in, carrying a thin red book into the room with a broad smile on her face. She looked very happy. The lumas crowded around curiously; all of them wanted to see this new book.

"I have a new story for you all tonight," Announced the mother. "This is the story of the Grand Stars."

The little lumas, who had a book already picked out, set it down and sat down on the floor at Mama's feet. They had already heard _The_ _Starbunny's Picnic_ several times, and wanted to listen to their Mama's red book instead.

The story had been written by Rosalina a long time ago. She had kept it in her bedroom ever since then, even though it belonged on the shelves in the library. Rosalina had forgotten about the book until now; the Grand Stars were returned safely to the Observatory, and it felt like the right time to share the story with the lumas.

The once charged mood softened down as she read her story. The mother of the stars read with such a gentle and monotone voice that was calming to the lumas.

When the story was over, Rosalina shut the book quietly. She looked up at all her little stars and felt a love so strong to them that she couldn't explain. She wanted them to know how much she loved them immensely, that she had no idea how to show it.

There was a deep silence before the mother got up. Soon after, she did something that she hadn't done in a very long time; she reached out toward a cream tinged luma and wrapped the star tightly in her arms. The other lumas gathered around her in a circle. One by one, she embraced the little tear-drop shaped stars in her arms. Each tender hug she gave seemed to spill her devotion to the stars; she loved them all equally. These lumas meant everything to her.

At long last, every luma had been hugged. But no one dared to move. They were stuck in the moment. It was only until Rosalina finally walked toward the lumas' bedroom door in the back of the library, that the lumas finally proceeded. Rosalina bade them all goodnight as they drifted through the door. But one luma stayed behind the rest of the group.

When Rosalina turned around, the luma rushed into her arms. Rosalina wrapped her arms around the yellow luma. It was a long and gentle hug, with much more meaning in it. For a long time, the luma nestled into her Mama, unwilling to let go. After some time, the luma had its share; she let go and faced her Mama's gentle face.

"I love you Mama."

"I love you too." Said Rosalina quietly. There was nothing in the world that could break this bond between Rosalina and the little stars. They meant everything to her.

And in that moment, Rosalina knew that she meant every word of it.


End file.
